The Inquisition
The Inquisition is a holy war against acts of malevolence and heresy. It is a body made up not of a single, organized structure, but instead many diverse congregations and orders all in servicee to the holy light. Background The endgame of the inquisition is but a single task, to eradicate enemies of the faith. The zeal that it takes for one to become part of this movement often leads to prejudice and distrust. Instances of corruption and even demonic infiltration are not unheard of nor are they easily detected. Such leads to paranoia, and has often lead to civil war that had left countless dead. Sects of the Inquisition Argent Crusade Main Page: Argent Crusade The Argent Crusade is the reformation of northern warriors of the light under the teachings of Tirion Fordring. They are the chief body of seeking out the impure and vile beings of Azeroth. Their agents are most often paladins who seek out to eradicate what is left of the Cult of the Damned. Scarlet Crusade Main Page: Scarlet Crusade There rests no group more fragmented than the Scarlet Crusade, who was formed to oppose all forms of undeath and retake Lordaeron. Even ignoring the manipulations of the dreadlords, the atrocities performed by the scarlets are enough to send heroes from far and wide against their cause. Scarlet torturers are some of the most malicious and psychotic, going as far as to sadistically punish the wicked long after gathering the intelligence they needed. College of Canons Main Page: Clergy of the Holy Light The''' College of Canons,' commonly referred to as the '''Clergy of the Holy Light, '''is well known for its involvement in diplomatic relations, weekly liturgy, its participation in the warfare, and its consistent innovation and compassionate presentation of the faith. Their canon laws are considered holy doctrine by Alonsus II and as such are enforced by its inquisitorial branch. They are a very pious group of people rarely engaging in violence of their own and rely on the praetorian guard for such matters. Holy Order of Dawn's Refuge ''Main Page: Lightwardens Few bastions stand as divine and well defended as that of Dawn’s Refuge. Its clerics, known as Lightwardens, stand as a bulwark against the evils wrought by Fel and Shadow. They follow the example of the Gilnean Bishop, Melchiz Tzedeck, who has taught them the value of the light and all its ways. Order of the Witchbane Main Page: The Witchbane The Order of the Witchbane are an elite brotherhood of warriors dedicated to mercilessly rooting out and destroying the practices of dark cults and profane sorcery. Under the zealous leadership of their Inquisitor, Andrew Lincoln, they will stop at nothing until all evils that threaten Stormwind are purged. Ardent Inquisition Main Page: Ardent Inquisition Founded by the paladin, Sandarukai Lightforger, the Ardent Inquisition is an order of peaceful knights who follow a code of ethics and philosophies. They exist as an order whose first and foremost duty is to defend the weak and helpless from the faithless attacks of evil and its ilk. Please feel free to add your guild, content, or otherwise interesting details about this topic. Category:Religious Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations